This invention relates in general to animal feeders and in particular to a new and useful device for supplying liquid feed to animals from an automatic feeder and to a plurality of animal feeding stations.
Liquid devices for animals are known in a variety of designs and have proved satisfactory in practice. With a larger number of animals to be supplied with milk, it is further known to support the receptacle containing the milk on a structure which can travel on rails and to which a suction device is rigidly connected, and to move this structure to the individual stalls. The costs of such an arrangement are very high and require a great amount of power for displacing the heavy structure. The maintenance of such equipment which is susceptible to disturbances is also expensive since the rails laid on the floor of the animal housing are recurrently to be cleaned. Further, at every displacement, the milk in the receptacle is agitated, which is not favorable to its preservation. Nor is a controlled supply of amounts to individual animals possible.